Melody
by Z. Alexander
Summary: Demyx wasn't usually the kind of person who attacked first. This was different. Roxas wasn't coming back, and it wasn't like Sora had accused him of having a heart.


Why did I write this?! I have no idea. I hate to see Demyx unhappy, and truthfully, after "Anonymity," I told myself that _any _form of DemRoku was a NO. Ha, I obviously can't control myself. You know, where it seems that most of my fellow AkuRoku fangirls think Axel just drips sex, I disagree...I totally think it's Roxas who has the most allure. I think he'd be the MALE anyone would lust after the most (Larxene still wins in the looks department, though). But maybe that's just me. Anyway, this is a little Demyx fic, featuring Roxas, AkuRoku, onesided DemRoku, and a side helping of insanity.

As a side note, when I think of Roxas' voice, I think of the Japanese voice actor because I think it's beautiful, but I think of the English words because, duh, I speak English. It's probably because I'm a nut.

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Zheyne who didn't own Kingdom Hearts. The end. (Duly Disclaimed.)

* * *

He had been yelling at one of Marluxia's plants; he was convinced the man could speak to them, and he didn't like being watched. And then _He _passed by.

"Who _is_ this kook," the boy asked. Demyx started; that voice was amazingly smooth, for all its sharpness. He was singing, a cappella.

"_That_ kook is Demyx," Axel replied, rolling his eyes. "Got it memorized?"

"Along with everything else you've said. Stop asking; it's annoying. Hi, Demyx. I'm Roxas. Are you always this crazy?"

Demyx could barely think. "I'm just me."

As he watched the new member follow his mentor down the hall, Demyx decided he wanted to hear Roxas sing. He forgot he'd been yelling at the flower in the corner of the room; he forgot he was supposed to report to the Superior.

There was a new melody in the castle, and it was beautiful.

* * *

Roxas was mean. Demyx didn't think he _intended _to be; but Roxas had a sharp tongue and an equally sharp Keyblade (and, occasionally, a very short temper). Demyx was the kind of person who got on Roxas' nerves; Roxas didn't really understand why Demyx would rather hang about and have fun, when there were Heartless to be slain and missions to be completed. He hadn't been alive long enough to understand the concept of 'play.'

But that didn't matter; Demyx liked it when Roxas snapped at him. Roxas' voice was amazingly smooth, for all its sharpness. He sang a cappella, even when he was insulting.

Besides; Roxas was just amazing.

* * *

It became somewhat of a tradition for Roxas to listen to Demyx play his sitar every day, while Axel was at Castle Oblivion; and when they wanted to be particularly silly, Demyx would play new melodies and Roxas would dance with the water.

They decided it was too much fun for serious sparring between friends, but it would be a fantastic addition to a fight between enemies.

Sometimes, Roxas would 'boo' Demyx's music, but only if it truly was harsh on the ears.

* * *

Demyx was sure he had a heart, because Roxas had stolen it with the melody poured from his throat every time he spoke. He'd stolen Axel's heart, as well, so he was sure all Nobodies had one. He was equally sure Roxas didn't know the power he held; because Axel was increasingly obvious, and Roxas didn't seem to get the hint.

* * *

Their first – and only – kiss was a random occurrence after a particularly nasty mission in Paris. Roxas had _just _saved them both from death by angry villagers after being accused, by Judge Frollo, of bringing the Heartless; and Demyx had decided it would be a great idea to kiss him.

"Why would you do that? Axel does the same thing all the time."

Demyx frowned, jealousy frosting the insides of his chest. "I just like you."

"That, again! You're just like _him. _Is there some secret code I'm supposed to know?"

"No…it's just something you do to people you appreciate. It's normal."

"Normal? Is it…so it's okay, then, that sometimes I want to do it to Axel?"

Demyx wanted to say _no. _He wanted Roxas to himself. How could Axel, who didn't care about music, be worthy of the Key of Destiny's sharply smooth melodies? But Roxas looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, and Demyx couldn't bring himself to dash Roxas' hopes. He knew he had a heart, because in that moment, it broke.

"Yeah…like I said, it's normal."

* * *

The day he found out Roxas had left; Demyx filled the castle with harsh music. It wasn't the same, though; Roxas wasn't there to 'boo' him.

* * *

Sora's voice was naturally sweet; and there was no melody pouring from his throat.

"Who _is_ this kook?"

Demyx wasn't usually the kind of person who attacked first. If he did, it was only to get a feel for the other's abilities; and he didn't really like fighting, anyway. Why fight a person, if there was a chance they'd join the cause? It was hard to provoke him, because he didn't take everything as seriously as the others. He had his place and he understood it, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.

"Silence, Traitor."

This was different.


End file.
